theprestigiousnuzlockersfandomcom-20200213-history
Mars
'History (Light's Platinum Nuzlocke)' Little of Mars' history is known. She is currently a Commander of Team Glactic, but only in name. Her father has been kidnapped by Team Galactic, and she is being forced to either work or see him killed, with her being killed right afterwards. Her mission was to become Light 's girl-friend in order to pass information back to Team Galactic. She was sent with Charon to the Valley Windworks, but when Light got there, Chester , his Bidoof, died, and in his fury he unleashed a huge water assult. She fled with Charon, knowing that she could never accomplish her missiong while Light was like that. Cyrus thought differently, however, and when she returned he had her tied up and drug off by his Sneasel. She is not aware of it yet, but at this point her father was dead. After a couple of nights tied up and locked up she was approached by Saturn and told that she faced either torture for her failures or... his choice of replacement. Realizing what his twisted mind was talking about, Mars refused and was slashed at by Cyrus's Sneasel 44 times on her back and once across her stomach. She blacks out from the pain. Later she temporarily comes to while being carried over someone's shoulder, and placed on a bed, but the combination of the pain and the blood on the sheets - her blood - makes her black out again. About five hours after that, Light shows up. After she tells him what had happened, and a brief moment to himself, he sets about trying to help her injuries. Once he has it to where the cuts aren't bleeding anymore, he carries Mars to the closest hospital and she goes under intesive care for extreme blood-loss and broken bones. After she was released, she made good friends with Gardenia while shopping for clothes. Later that day she and Light went to the Old Chateau, and found a path from it to a Team Galactic headquarters. Or it was one, before it was destroyed. Light and Mars then heard the sounds of someone crying, and it turned out to be Jupiter. But Jupiter wasn't really hurt, she was simply trying to seduce Light by using the image of a broken and defenseless girl. Mars saw through it instantly, but waited to see if the pain was really a ruse or not. By the time she realized it was fake, she thought Light might be too drawn in, and she cries softly in desperation. Hearing her voice wakes Light up to what is going on, and he has Sapier fling Jupiter as far away as he can. Mars immediately tells Light that she forgives him, but secretly she wonders if he'll just abandon her because he finds someone prettier. Later that night she was contacted by Cyrus, and told under no uncertain terms that, regardless of the fact that she was brutalized and beaten by Team Galactic, they still expected her to give them inside information on the movements of Light, or her father would die. After a couple of minutes, she decides that she will. She loves her father more than Light. But from the beginning she is uncertain of her decision. The Truth Revealed Mars' world was flipped upside down, for the umpteenth time in the past year or so, when she and Light were heading towards the Pokemon Mansion, which she had suggested, into an ambush she had helped set up. Light avoided getting hurt by the attack, and Cyrus stepped out and told Light everything. Light dealt with Cyrus, then shouted "Go away!" which Mars thinks (incomplete) Personality Mars has shown to be a young woman who greatly values amnesty and modesty, taking a brutal beating over giving herself up for a night. She is also very appologetic when she first meets Light, saying that he should hate her for being a part of the group that killed Chester . Gallery *Mars/Gallery Category:Characters